


Rude Hours

by angej04



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Louis Tomlinson, mafia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angej04/pseuds/angej04
Summary: Louis es el líder de Wolves, y siempre obtiene lo que quiere, en este caso quiere vengarse de su mano derecha, y ¿qué mejor manera que dándole dónde cree que le duele? Si tiene suerte, también puede ser correspondido.Harry es novio de un "badboy" pero ya está cansado de eso, lo único que recibe de su parte son engaños, peleas y regalos -no tan- caros como disculpa; cada día se convence más de dejarlo e intentar algo con Louis, el líder de la banda de su novio.o en dónde Louis se folla a Harry en frente de su ex novio.
Relationships: Louis Tomlinson / Harry Styles - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Rude Hours

A Louis siempre le llamó la atención eso de la mafia, ha visto miles de películas con esa temática desde que tiene memoria, aún sin poder catalogar cual es su favorita, tienen todas algo único. Él, en ese entonces, era un chico de clase baja, su primer película sobre mafiosos fue, como no, "El Padrino". Recuerda a la perfección haberla visto unos días antes de que le cortaran el cable, también recuerda como lo atrapó al instante y que, luego de estar aburrido una semana entera, decidió ir a buscar la película en VHS.

A dos cuadras de su casa quedaba aquella tiendita de alquiler de VHS, él comenzó a alquilar allí varias películas de la misma temática, pero eventualmente su madre volvió a quedar sin trabajo y él tuvo que dejar de alquilar aquellas películas que tanto lo distraían de la realidad. Pero eso no le gustó para nada, claramente no iba a gustarle que le arrebaten su cosa favorita en el mundo: la mafia; entonces un día decidió que lo mejor sería robar el VHS, ideó un plan y se lo contó a su mejor amigo, hasta hoy, Liam, el cual aceptó sin problemas al ser igual de fanático de la mafia que Louis.

Y así es como comenzó su pequeña delincuencia, Louis y Liam comenzaron en la tienda de VHS cuando se dieron cuenta de que si lo hacían bien podían obtener todo lo que deseaban completamente gratis. Luego le siguió la tienda de Don George, el minimercado a dos cuadras y, como su gran hazaña en su pre adolescencia, el supermercado a dos barrios; entonces fue ese momento en dónde aprendieron a no robar en su barrio. Sus robos inocentes siguieron, tanto como los problemas financieros de ambas familias aumentaban.

Entonces todo cambio en su primer robo de dinero, decidieron asaltar un minimercado en el barrio rival: lo lograron con éxito, consiguiendo ayudar a sus familias con el pretexto de "conseguimos un buen trabajo". Con aquél innegable excito dejaron de lado los "delitos menores" para concentrarse en los robos a grandes mercados y tiendas; en lo que parecía irles bien, hasta que los arrestaron. Los vieron saliendo de la escena del crimen, rápidamente fueron demorados en la comisaría hasta decidir su sanción, ya que no tenían pruebas suficientes de que hayan sido ellos.

Es aquí en dónde entra el oficial Malik, un joven policía nacido de padres policías, corruptos. Louis consiguió convencerlo de dejarlos ir gracias a su actitud de líder, Liam le propuso unirse a ellos por si sucedía algo parecido en el futuro: Zayn aceptó rápidamente, la paga es excelente. Con la ley, por así decirlo, de su lado los robos aumentaron, consiguiendo una reputación, de la cual Louis sacó provecho para nombrar a la banda "Wolves", ya que se creía que él manejaba una banda de más de diez hombres.

La banda comenzó a tener fama de la peor, Louis, Liam y Zayn ganaban plata solamente con los atracos y robos, eso hasta que conocieron a Niall, un traficante lo suficiente confiable y genial como para andar solo, rápidamente lo adoptaron; consiguiendo así meterse en el mundo de las drogas, su peligro subía, así como su estilo de vida y sus aliados, pero también sus enemigos. Obtenían todo lo que querían, intimidan a todos a su paso con sus tatuajes oscuros y su ropa de marca, eran los malditos reyes, y ya no solo del barrio.

En uno de sus tantos negocios Louis conoció a Marlon, un joven a quien echaron de su casa por ser gay, él rápidamente lo admitió en su banda, nombrándolo su pupilo, su primer aprendiz. Marlon se reunía con los grandes (Louis, Liam, Zayn, Niall) para conocer los primeros movimientos, él absorbía todo lo que le enseñaban, pero no lo guardaba. Marlon, una noche de verano, reveló que tenía novio: Harry. Los chicos insistieron en conocerlo, así que él se los presentó en una reunión.

Louis automáticamente quedó flechado ante tanta belleza, aunque admite que le quedaría bien algo Gucci. En ese entonces el chico tenía el pelo largo y muy poca seguridad en si mismo, pero se notaba que no tenía baja autoestima. Harry, por otro lado, tembló al ver al líder de la banda de su novio, se sintió tan pequeño -a pesar de ser un poco más alto que él- y no pudo retener un suspiro. Los días continuaron, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo en la banda que terminó siendo aceptado más que Marlon, pero su noviazgo continúo.

Y esa fue la primera razón por la cual Louis se contenía ante las insinuaciones de Harry, no podía fallarle a Marlon, a su pupilo, a su familia. Claramente todo se fué al carajo aquella noche que encontró a Marlon hablando con Jeffrey, el líder de su mayor banda enemiga, Louis se sintió traicinado de la peor manera posible, le había enseñado todo lo que sabía a ese maldito bastardo ¿y como carajos le pagó? Revelando todos sus movimientos a sus enemigos; pero claramente que Louis Tomlinson, el líder de Wolves, no sé quedaría de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

Pasadas las dieciocho horas de aquel infortunio Louis manda a buscar a Marlon; Niall y Harry, quienes están sentados en el gran sofá jugando al UNO, se miran mutuamente, no entienden el enojo de su líder. Liam y Zayn -los únicos informados- obedecen al encargo de su jefe sin protestas, ambos con una fuerte cara de enojo. Louis toma asiento en el gran sofá de un cuerpo frente a la blanca pared llena de manchas carmesí, Harry voltea a verlo, sabe que su novio hizo algo malo, pero no sabe que tan grave fue aquello.

—¿Qué sucede?— Pregunta con voz curiosa, Niall también voltea.

—Sucede que tú noviecito nos traicionó, eso sucede.— Finaliza la frase con un fuerte golpe al apoya brazos del sofá.

—¿Qué hizo? Hijo de perra.— En Harry, se nota el enojo cuando maldice.

Pero realmente no le sorprende, su novio lo ha engañado desde que entró a la banda, todo porque había dejado de ser un don nadie. Nada puede sorprenderlo ya de Marlon, después de todo solo era un vulgar infiel delincuente más; nada parecido a Louis, para Harry, él si es un hombre verdadero, tiene claro lo que quiere, es seguro de si mismo, no tiene miedo de empuñar un arma o matar a alguien (lo ha visto hacerlo más de una vez) y sobre todas las cosas, es jodidamente caliente. Podría pasar horas simplemente admirando la belleza de aquel hombre, por supuesto, solo admirarla, porque un hombre como aquél -cree él- no sé fijaría en alguien tan bajo, hablando de cargos.

El fuerte portazo, ya reconocido por todos los integrantes, se hace notar, dejando ver a Marlon siendo guiado bruscamente por Zayn y Liam hacia adentro, no presenta golpes en el rostro: como a Louis le gusta. Los hombres sueltan a la rata frente a las piernas cruzadas de Louis, desde la perspectiva de Marlon se ve jodidamente dominante, superior. Harry suelta un suspiro al ver aquella escena, otra prueba más de que Louis es quien debería estar follándolo y no aquella basura.

—¿Algo para decir?— Pregunta Louis, tranquilo.

—Sí... Vete a la mierda.— Escupe Marlon, intentando enfrentar a Louis, intentando quedar bien con su novio.

Louis simplemente se ríe, descruzando las piernas, mientras se levanta de aquél sofá para descansar su pie izquierdo en los dedos del hombre. Marlon no se queja, pero siente el peso de su superior, duele.

—¿Desde cuándo estás del otro lado?— Pregunta, pisando aún más fuerte, sin necesidad de insultos, Harry se relame los labios al ver tal escena.

—Desde que me ofrecieron más putas.— Intenta sonar intimidante, pero el hecho de que Louis haya pateado su mandíbula no ayuda.

—Muy bien, tengo una mejor oferta para ofrecerte.— El mayor señala con dos dedos a Liam y Zayn, quienes agarran a Marlon y lo sientan en aquella silla tan conocida por todos.

Louis vuelve a sentarse en el sofá, viendo como atan al traidor a aquella silla; lentamente saca la Glock 9mm que guarda bajo de este y apunta a Marlon con ella.

—Nos dirás todo lo que les dijiste o te llenaré de plomo.— Louis mueve aquella arma como si de un lápiz se tratase, Harry finalmente grita: —¡Uno!—

—No soy un maricon, Tomlinson, no diré nada.— Intenta defenderse, es allí en dónde Louis se para de golpe, quedando frente a frente con él.

Sin decir nada, se coloca la manopla que Liam le ofrece y la impacta sobre el pómulo de Marlon, pero no contento con aquello se la quita, le otorga otro golpe él, adora llenar sus nudillos de sangre de porquerías como él. Niall y Harry observan callados la escena, les gusta ver a Louis en acción.

—Escúpelo.— Demanda Louis, con la mirada fija en Marlon.

—¿No me oíste? No diré nada.— Louis alza la ceja con superioridad, la burla invade su rostro.

Entonces Zayn le pasa un cuchillo táctico, demaciado filoso, y Louis sonríe. Harry voltea todo su cuerpo para ver a su novio, quién se encuentra con el semblante serio, pero él puede ver que tiene miedo, Marlon es demasiado cobarde la mayoría de las veces.

—Bien, te daré otra oportunidad.— Louis toma asiento en el sofá, esperando a que Marlon hable, pero este no lo hace.

—Harry, ven.— Ordena Louis, el nombrado lo obedece, quedando cara a cara con el líder.

—¿Qué sientes por Harry, Marlon?— Pregunta, pasando el cuchillo por la ridícula camiseta holgada de Harry; Louis jura que se vería mejor en traje, o sin ropa.

—Harry es mío, no quiero que le toques un maldito pelo, que me suelto de esta puta silla y te doy vuelta ese lindo rostro que tienes a patadas.— Suelta un intento de amenaza, pero lo cierto es que está demaciado intimidado como para parecer rudo.

—Bien.— Louis simplemente dice, para dejar aquél cuchillo de lado, un rato.

—Harry, no voy a hacer nada que te moleste o no quieras, necesito tu consentimiento.— Está vez remplaza el cuchillo por sus dedos, demostrando tranquilamente lo que quiere; lo que Harry tanto quiso darle.

Harry se sienta en su regazo, dando a entender que quiere eso, incluso tanto como Louis lo quiere. Entonces el mayor comienza a besar el cuello de Harry, viendo a los ojos a Marlon, sintiendo la ira arder en él.

—Zorra regalada, tenía razón al engañarte; no eres más que una prostituta.— Marlon no puede contener la ira pero Louis da una señal y lo amordazan.

El líder vuelve a empuñar el cuchillo, rasgando la camiseta descuidadamente, Harry suelta un gemido. Los tres chicos que hasta ahora están a disposición de Louis comprenden la situación y los dejan solos; ahora son solo ellos dos allí, y por supuesto, Marlon. Al oír el portaso Louis debora salvajemente los gruesos labios de Harry, quién corresponde con el mismo salvajismo, las manos del mayor recorren todo el cuerpo de Harry hasta llegar a sus glúteos, en dónde aprieta sin descaro alguno, comienzan un vaivén en su miembro.

—Ah.— Gime el menor entre los labios de Louis, él sabe que Marlon los está viendo, y eso le prende muchísimo, le encanta.

—Cariño, te voy a dar la mejor cojida de tu vida.— Promete Louis, subiendo nuevamente sus manos hasta el rostro de Harry, con el pulgar delinea los labios, ahora irritados, de este.

Marlon observa todo, inquieto, ahogando maldiciones por la mordaza; no puede creer que Harry, tan sumiso como lo veía, podría estar haciéndole eso ¡en su puta cara! Louis introduce su pulgar en la boca de Harry.

—Chúpalo para tu líder.— Ordena perdido en aquel rostro, olvidando al sujeto frente a él.

Harry obedece lleno de lujuria, nunca le había gustado tanto la diferencia de poder como hasta ahora, tan excitante. Cuando Louis decide que vió suficiente saca el dedo bruscamente y vuelve a delinear los labios de Harry con este. El más chico, al sentir el dedo ageno lejos de sus labios, se vuelve a besarlo mientras intenta despojarlo de aquella sudadera, cuando lo logra no puede evitar acariciar cada parte del pecho de Louis, despegando sus labios para admirar cada tatuaje. Deja besos húmedos y marcas a su paso, cumpliendo su fantasía de marcarlo como “suyo”, Louis tira la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso a Harry mientras le acaricia el pelo.

Los besos de Harry bajan lentamente hasta dejarlo arrodillado frente a su líder, Louis lo mira con verdadera lujuria, impaciente. Entonces Harry rápidamente entiende el mensaje, bajando el pantalón junto con sus bóxers, Louis jadea ante la libertad. Lentamente toma el miembro del mayor, se relame los labios y comienza a lamer seguro de si mismo, dejando su mirada clavada en los ojos de Louis. En cuanto envuelve sus gruesos labios completamente en el miembro de Louis y comienza a ejercer presión el mayor empuja su cabeza más adentro, mirando está vez al hombre frente a ellos, quién mira todo con bronca.

Louis decide que es suficiente y corre bruscamente a Harry para atrás, entonces se para y toma el respaldar del sofá para darlo vuelta, mientras que con la otra mano se masturba.

—Cariño, te quiero en cuatro en el sofá, ahora.— Ordena con una sonrisa, listo para lo que se viene.

Harry obedece sin protesta, apoyando los codos en el respaldar del sofá y guiando su mirada a Marlon, su ex novio. Repentinamente siente un golpe en su glúteo y luego las manos de Louis están separando ambos glúteos, Harry gira su cabeza para ver a Louis, pero este lo voltea de inmediato.

—Quiero que esta mierda te vea disfrutar esto.— Dice con una voz más profunda, Harry sonríe ante eso, le gusta.

Louis finalmente entra en contacto con el ano de Harry, lo lame con cuidado, amasando ambos glúteos con el mismo cuidado, Harry comienza a gemir lentamente, así que toma eso como una buena señal; succiona, lame y chupa como si su vida dependiese de ello, realmente se come el culo de Harry, quién está gimiendo descaradamente, podría jurar que nunca le hicieron algo parecido; Louis introduce su lengua varias veces en Harry, hace ruidos obscenos gracias a la saliva y, sobre todo, disfruta y hace disfrutar a Harry.

—¿Preparado?— Le pregunta cuando ya no puede más, Harry gime como asentimiento.

Posiciona adecuadamente al más alto frente a él, escupe directamente a su miembro rogando que no le duela a Harry, y con sumo cuidado se introduce lentamente en él. La primera sensación es ardor, pero en cuanto Louis sigue entrando Harry solo puede sentir placer, suelta un largo y ronco gemido al sentirlo dentro, y mientras presiona su cuerpo más al sofá clava sus ojos en Marlon, divertido. Las estocadas comienzan cada vez más rápido, al igual que los gemidos y jadeos de la pareja, Louis acaricia suavemente cada centímetro del cuerpo de Harry mientras inclina su cabeza hacia atrás; Harry arquea si espalda lo más que puede, está disfrutando como nunca antes y no tiene vergüenza de decir que una parte es porque Marlon lo está viendo.

De un momento a otro Louis deja de penetrarlo y sale de él, Harry se voltea para recibir cualquier orden.

—Al respaldar, siéntate.— Louis ordena, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, ojos llenos de lujuria.

Harry hace precisamente lo que le ordena, pero al bajar la visita y ver a Marlon con una erección no puede evitar reír, Louis confundido baja la vista hacia la misma dirección, pero rápidamente la alza al oír el ruido de su arma en las manos de Harry; no entiende que quiere hacer. Rápidamente el menor dispara el arma, con una sonrisa de superioridad, directo al miembro de Marlon, Harry vuelve a reír al oír los quejidos de este; ver a Harry sobre el sillón, con una sonrisita traviesa, a Louis, le parece la cosa más hermosa que vió en su vida y rápidamente se coloca entre sus piernas, embobado completamente por Harry y su actitud.

—Eres un perro malo.— Le susurra con los labios pegados a su cuello, para seguidamente succionar aquella parte.

—Ahora soy tu perro malo. Ah— Louis vuelve a introducir su miembro en la entrada de Harry, le pone tanto la propiedad.

Harry voltea a ver como las venas del brazo izquierdo de Louis se marcan al ejercer presión contra el sofá, luego voltea hacia la derecha, viendo como la otra mano de Louis permanece firme en su cintura y solo de esa forma puede relajar su cabeza para disfrutar los placenteros golpes a su próstata. En un rápido movimiento Louis lo agarra de la nuca, juntando sus frentes, mirándose fijo.

—Dí que eres mío.— Le ordena, dando estocadas casa vez más fuertes.

—Soy, ah, soy tuyo Louis.— Él gime, mientras se sostiene al sofá, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se va a desmoronar.

Louis, de alguna forma, percibe que Harry se aproxima a su clímax, entonces comienza a besarlo lentamente, bajando su mano directo al miembro de Harry comenzando a masturbarlo, incrementando sus gemidos. La sangre de Marlon se desparrama por el suelo, Harry contrae sus paredes apretando aún más a Louis consiguiendo volver aún más loco al mayor. Dos estocadas más y Harry se corre con un lindo gemido, el esperma baja hacia la mano de Louis, entonces, nuevamente, Louis sale de Harry para esta vez hacer que se arrodille frente a él.

Harry lo hace, sintiendo la sangre de su ex novio en sus rodillas, Louis limpia el esperma de Harry en su mano con la lengua, mientras que con la otra mano acaricia el perfecto rostro del menor. Nuevamente Harry envuelve el miembro de Louis con sus grandes dedos, pero en cuanto posiciona el trozo de carne en su boca guia sus ojos suplicantes a Louis, esperando pacientemente a que el mayor envuelva los dedos en sus cabellos para así manejarlo a su gusto, porque Harry amó que le folle la boca. Louis entiende rápidamente el mensaje, haciendo exactamente lo que Harry desea, rápidamente mueve sus caderas sintiendo todo el calor y la humedad de la boquita de Harry.

En cuanto siente su orgasmo aproximarse sale de la boca de Harry masturbándose, logrando correrse manchando la hermosa carita de Harry con su esperma, al terminar, se relame los labios viendo tal exquisita imagen: un Harry despeinado de rodillas lamiéndose los labios mientras lo observa con los ojos ansiosos, no duda que quiere ver aquella imágen más de una vez.

Y sin duda no lo hace, luego de aquella tortura, y de dejar vivo a Marlon para que cuente de que son capaces si vuelven a traicionarlos, Louis comienza a cortejar a Harry como verdaderamente lo merece, demostrando que realmente siente algo por él. Lo lleva a la peluquería, lo acompaña a perforarse la oreja, le renueva su guardarropa completo, lo conciente como a ninguno. Harry no se queda atrás, le ayuda a controlar los problemas con otras bandas, lo lleva a comer a los lugares más tranquilos que conoce, lo reconforta en los momentos más difíciles de su vida y, por supuesto, acepta salir con él formalmente.

Se pude decir que ambos encontraron la felicidad que no sabían que necesitaban, fuera de Wolves ambos viven una vida realmente tranquila, en un barrio alejado, tienen un perro, planes para una futura boda y muchas, muchas ganas de adoptar. Harry finalmente viste de marca a pedido de Louis, y en estos momentos se encuentra con un traje rojo viendo a su prometido amenazar a un revendedor; para él, Louis se ve jodidamente perfecto, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules, sus labios finos soltando todo tipo de maldiciones, sus músculos tensos y su voz autoritaria, Harry necesita atención.

Y Louis gustoso se la dará.


End file.
